Peltin Geonova
Peltin Geonova is an S-Class Mage from Blazing Soul, and the only ex-criminal to achieve that status in the guild. To most, Peltin comes off as rude and mean spirited, but he does care about his guild and the people in it. He loves fighting and has a long standing rivalry with fellow S-Class mage Rift Grimm, though even after many battles nether one has proven themselves stronger than the other. He uses a combination of Guns Magic and Temporal Eye to use his master gunslinger skills to full effect. Appearance Peltin is a 6 foot tall man with a bright yellow eye, while the remaining one is simply missing. He has black hair with a pair of grey stripes, that reaches mid way down his back, which he wares in a ponytail. This look has been the basis for one of Peltin's nicknames, Skunk head, by the younger members of the guild. His body is also covered in scar's, accumulated by his long life of fighting. The most prominent one is a slash mark on his left check, reaching from under his jaw to just below his good eye. Peltin's ears are also notably pointed, further adding to his menacing appearance. His guild mark is located in the center of his chest just under his throat, and is colored purple. His usual attire consists of a black pair of pants with black combat boots. His most prominent article of clothing is a long black trench coat with a hood. Instead of buttons, the coat has a zipper to keep it closed. This is the main reason for his other, more well known, nickname One Eyed Death, as it makes Peltin resemble a gun touting grim reaper. under his coat, he wears a grey t-shirt, though not many people know this because he keeps his coat zipped up most of the time. He also has a pair of black gloves that he wares to hid the fact that his hands are even more scarred than his body, and a black eye patch to cover the one he lost. He keeps his guns on a belt inside his coat, allowing him to quickly draw them whenever he needs them. The last thing he has is a small pendant he keeps around his neck, though not many people know where he got it from, Peltin seams to value it greatly. Personality On the surface, Peltin seams like just another thug. He makes fun of others, is sarcastic, and picks fights with just about everyone; all with a smile. Though each of these things has a defined reason, the most prominent one is that he loves fighting. Whether they are weak or strong, anyone Peltin takes note of is eventually goaded into a fight with him. Even people from Blazing Soul get talked into fighting him at one point or another. He also has a bad habit of assigning nicknames to people, both at the guild and on the road. They often come from a persons mannerisms or magic, and can be confusing when he refers to others by a nickname he assigned. Despite this, some of the higher ranked members of the guild see through this. Just like Rift and Kat, Peltin fights with younger members to help them improve and get stronger. Though unlike them, he believes holding back won't allow them to improve at all, so he goes all out against every one of them. This tendency often makes others view him as a bully, though the ones who keep challenging him seem to grow the fastest. He does have a soft side though, seeing people suffering because of magic tends to calm his fighting instinct. Though the person responsible immediately moves to the top of his fight list. When fighting against these people, Peltin and he loses his smile, focusing only on taking down his target. Though Peltin also rarely gets angry, him fighting without any emotion is often when people asosiate him as being upset. He is also able to spot an ex-con on sight, and has an uncanny ability to tell if someone has committed any crimes in there life. He calls this ability his "sixth sense". History Born in a lawless town, Peltin began working for one of the many gangs working in the area at a very young age. By 8, he was running goods between sellers, 12 he started as a thief, and by 16 he was a full blown thug. after a while he began training in magic, and soon became one of the top lieutenants in the gang. It was at this time he split off from his gang and started one of his own. Though his old employers didn't like the fact that he had started a new gang, Peltin was strong enough by now that nobody could stop him. Being one of the only mages in the city, Peltin soon became the crime lord for the whole area. Despite his title, his gang became more like a police force for the town, rather than a criminal organisation. Soon they were opently recignised as the keepers of the piece, and people trusted them with everything. Just as they where growing, Peltin's old bosses had also been recruiting, and had the strength and manpower to match Peltins gang. Inevitably, a war broke out between the two gangs, costing many lives on both sides. It wasn't until Peltin's former lieutenant, Sarin Forgranza, betrayed them that one side began to overtake the other. After a week of fighting, Peltin's gang had lost over half it's people, and they where forced to flee for there lives. Even on the run, Pentin wasn't able to defend against his pursuer's, losing more and more people as the weeks went by. When Carra Luind, daughter of on of his gang members, headed off to confront there pursuers, Peltin and the remaining members of his gang where forced to go after her as a rescue mission. Even though they succeeded in rescuing Carra, everyone else left in the guild where killed, including Carra's parents. It was at this time that he arrived in Bantia, and came across Blazing Soul. Peltin pleaded with the master Davin Vamiro to protect the girl, but he was having problems of his own. Being the new guild master, Davin was being criticized by the Magic counsel for his forgiving manner, and offering Peltin, a former gangster, shelter only added fuel to the fire. Unfortunately, Peltins pursuers caught up with him, and kidnaped Carra while Peltin and Davin where away. Nearly driven mad my this, Peltin turned from prey to hunter, going after his former employers. For 2 weeks, Peltin tracked down and killed looking for Carra, until the only one left was Sarin the one who had kidnapped Carra. A brutal fight ensued, in which Peltin lost his eye. The aftermath left Peltin victorious, if only just, and his opponent barely escaped with his life, but constantly fighting for two weeks left Peltin weak, and close to death. Davin arrived just in time to save them both, but Peltin couldn't get over the guilt that he had let this happen. After returning to the Guild, Peltin and Carra each took a necklace from there old gang as a memento, and joined the guild. A short time after, Peltin came to become the first criminal to attain S-Class status in the guild. Magic and Abilities Guns Magic - Peltin uses Guns Magic in conjunction with his Lone Star's to rapidly attack opponents, not giving a chance to fight back. Peltin is able to fight at both close and long range, and can even act as a sniper thanks to his skills. His attacks can mimic various firearms, including shotguns and automatic weapons. *'Bolt Rain' - A rapid succession of shots that Peltin fires over a large area. Each of the attacks individual shots possess the same power as Peltin's regularly fired shots, and still possess the ability to cancel out other spells. Though it may appear as if he is firing at random, Peltin is able to shoot each individual bolt with pinpoint accuracy. *'Rebound Shot' - By switching to his gun's alternate fire mode, Peltin charges his gun's with magic, and fires a blue bolt that can bounce off objects. The spell looses a little bit of power with each impact, depending on the angle that it lands, until it no longer has the power to bounce and dissipates. Often times, Peltin will incorporate several of these shots into his regular attacks; catching opponents off guard with attacks from any angle. *'Blot Sniper' - A long range attack Peltin uses to hit far away targets. First, a green light builds up at the end of the gun's barrel, then Peltin fires a single magic bolt that can even pierce through metal. Assuming he can see his target, Peltin is able to use this attack effectively at a range of two and a half miles. *'Bolt Volly' - Another specialised attack Peltin developed to mimic the effects of a shotgun. First, a yellow light builds up at the end of the barrel, which shoots several of his bolts at once. The wide area of effect for this spell make it ideal for attacking in enclosed spaces, or to deal incredible damage to single opponents at close range. Temporal Eye - Peltin's main asset in a fight, this magic allows him to see things in slow motion. It let's him perform very precise shots in the heat of combat, and dodge attacks with relative ease. He can only sustain this magic for half an hour though, as it can drain through magic quickly, but Peltin considers this a worthwhile cost for the added effect of near flawless movements. Master gunmen - Owing to his long career of fighting, Peltin has become about as good as one can get with firearms. He can fire shoot's with extreme accuracy and knows the inner workings of most firearms. His skill doesn't end with pistols ether; he possesses the skills to accurately and effectively utilise any sort of handheld firearm, both magic an conventional alike. His skill is so great in-fact that he is able to carefully regulate the lethality of each attack, specifically targeting the legs and joints of opponents that he wants to leave alive. Expert close range fighte0r - Despite his skill at fighting at a distance, Peltin is extremely skilled at close combat as well. This became a necessity when he realise that he would be left at an incredible disadvantage should someone be able to get past his shooting range. He has developed a specialised fighting style that incorporates his two pistols as makeshift clubbing weapons and delivering powerful kicks to stun enemies. While unorthodox, Peltin's goal is to knock opponents far enough away that he can return to shooting again rather than attempt to out power them with shear muscle. Excellent Accuracy - Going hand in hand with his gun skills, Peltin is extremely accurate. Anything he can see, he can target, so long as they are within his weapon's maximum range. Peltin is also able to target very small objects to manipulate his surroundings, such as accurately shooting out a support for a balcony or severing ropes to create obstacles and cover for himself. Incredible reflexes Even without his Temporal Eye, Peltin has incredible reflexes. So quick in fact, that even when ambushed, he can draw his guns and fight back before taking a hit himself. This helps him quite a bit in combat; enabling him to dodge all but the fastest of opponents and attack at precisely the right moment to inflict maximum damage. Equipment ' ''Lone Star's - ' A pair of Magic Pistols that act as Peltin's main mode of attack. They resemble a large revolver, though the barrel is longer than normal, and more rectangular. They are very durable, enough so that Peltin can use them to defend against swords and other weapons and not have to worry about them breaking. When fired, they shoot a red bolt of Peltin's magic energy, instead of bullets. This means that Peltin never has to stop attacking to reload. These bolts never lose velocity, and can travel for miles without dropping off. By holding down the trigger, they can fire continuously, unloading streams of shots at whoever Peltin chooses. The pistol's also are able to negate magic attacks, in a similar fashion to Wave magic. This allows him to counter magic attacks by simply shooting them out of existence. . 'Necklace charm -' A necklace originality belonging to one of his old gang members. it resembles a oval with a small ruby in it, and hangs by a chain from his neck. Peltin keeps it because it reminds him of his old gang, and all his friends in it. Carra has a similar one, though only the two of them know what it means. Stats Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Gun User Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human